My thoughts
by ChaosIceAngel
Summary: Short diary entries of a fem!Sasori and her life in Akatsuki and her relationship to other members. Rated T for Hidan's appearings ;)
1. Entry 1, 2 & 3

Hello. These will be short diary entries of fem!sasori, which I like to name Sari.

A few things for timeline, she didn't turn herself into a puppet and she turn her back on Suna at the age of eight. She started living in the headquarter of Akatsuki at the age of nine, after Konan found her on a mission and took the read head with her. Orochimaru became Sari's partner when she was ten, when she fully joined Akatsuki.

* * *

_Diary entry 1_

I don't get it. Why the hell want Konan that I write journal or what she said a diary. I don't need little girl's thing to keep my emotion in check.

Just because I'm just eleven and my freak of a partner betrayed us, Konan thinks I must be confused or something. I don't think I really want to know what she is thinking.

Well now that I don't have a partner, the others are looking for a new one. I would like to go with them. After all it is about my future partner and I'm more than ready to look for one myself. I bet they are giving me an old stupid perverted bastard.

_Diary entry 2_

Shit. Shit... my new partner got here. He is a year older than me and has a stupid opinion on art. He thinks it's just for a short time. He did blow up a few parts of the training area to prove me that his art is the only one. He also flirted with me! That stupid blond bastard! How can he dare to flirt with me? I'm the higher ranked member. He should speak with respect to me and not flirt with me like I am some kind of stupid bimbo, that you can pick up on the street for the right amount of money.

But... I have to say he is kind of handsome with his longer blond hair and his blue eyes. No, I don't like him. But he would make a nice puppet.

_Diary entry 3_

The idiot is still my partner. But he stopped flirting with me, when Pain introduced us to each other, which he should have done when that bastard first came here. The look on his face was hilarious, especially after I knocked him out with a chair for thinking I was just as maid here.

Well now must of the time we glare or shout at each other. Itachi-san said, if he didn't know better he would say, that I like like my partner. I don't really understand, why he used the word like twice. But I can say for sure. I don't like my partner. He annoys me and always has to ruin my plans for the training missions. So we are stuck in the headquarter until we finished one of these stupid training mission perfectly. I hate Pain for that. I hate him, because I'm stuck with an idiot, who likes to blow things up, and a crazy woman, who thinks she must act like a mother for me. Seriously if there is a god somewhere, tell me. What have I done to be punished like that?

* * *

Please feel free to correct any spelling mistakes.


	2. Entry 4, 5 & 6

_Diary entry 4_

Finally we got a mission. We needed more than hundred training missions to pass! I feel like an amateur because of my stupid partner. I just noticed I didn't name him once. His name is Deidara and he is from Iwa. Normally we should go along quiet well like Pain says, because Iwa and Suna are similar in their structure. But our great leader forgot one important point. I didn't really go to school in Suna. I guess you could say I was trained at home by my grandmother. But that cannot really count, because that's just one or two percent of my fighting skills today. I'm way better than my grandma, who is known as one of the best puppet masters. Yeah, best one in what? She is an old hag, who didn't care about me. She wants revenge for my parents, but she's too old to fight and the fight between Suna and Konoha stopped shortly before I went missing. But it's enough about the past.

My partner is useful for one thing. He can make these birds out of clay. Normally he would just blow them up. But he doesn't do this with these birds. He can fly on them. It feels really great to fly over the woods and the lakes. It gives you some kind of peace and freedom. He seems to see right through me, when I lie to him that I don't like flying on a bird with him. But I can't let him know that it is true. That it is true that I somehow like sitting on a bird with one of his arms around my waist to pretend me from falling. But I still don't like him.

_Diary entry 5_

I'm not okay. I'm bored. Not even working on my puppets can lift my mood. It's too quiet without the bastard in the head quarter.

He did get a top-secret-solo mission. No one tells me how long he is gone. I just hear from Konan that I will stay in the head quarter until he comes back. But no one tells me when this will happen. I don't understand. Why? Why doesn't someone tell me? Can it be that he is not coming back? I'm not a small dreaming child like others around my age. I already lost a partner, who I didn't really care about. So what's the difference in now losing another one? It's not... It's not like I care about that blonde idiot. So losing him wouldn't be a huge shock and I wouldn't miss him. Not even a bit.

... well perhaps a bit...

_Diary entry 6_

That bastard. This stupid blond bastard of a partner got hurt! He came back more death than alive. The worse was that he smiled at me and opened his arms like he expect me to hug him. Is he really an idiot? I was tempted to punch him if he wasn't already hurt and I didn't cry because I was happy to see him. I was in the kitchen cutting onions when he came back. So it was normal that I was crying. No reason to say I like that idiot. I just don't like him.

And I'm sick of Konan. She hugged me! She hugged me in front of the whole Akatsuki and told me that everything would be fine and I don't have to worry about my idiotic partner. What was she thinking? I can't go in the kitchen for a whole week because the others would annoy me and asked why I wasn't with my lover. The others can be more childish than I am and I was supposed to be the youngest here.

But there was one thing that annoyed me more. Kakuzu took some of my money, which I earned, to pay for the things Deidara need. That bastard. I worked hard for the money. I will poison him, so he have to look for a new heart.


	3. Entry 7 -Valentines Special-

Hello. Just a little Valentines special. it will only be one diary entry from Sari. Enjoy ;-)

I don't get my partner. Just when I thought I have figured him out, he does the next thing, which I don't expect. Perhaps I should start from the beginning.

It is Valentines day. Yeah, a day were everything is covered in pink and you see lots of people being all mushy. The only thing I looked forward for on this day is the cake, which Konan bakes every year. It's some sort of a present for all of us in Akatsuki, because... let's just face it. Except Konan and Pein nobody have the time to get a lover or is interested in having one.

But well this year... I got presents just for myself. Yes, that's right just for myself. The first one was a jar with a for me unkown scorpion type. I was shocked to find out that this one is belongs to the five most deathly of Iwa-gakure. How in the world did that blonde idiot catch it? Don't tell me, I'm wrong with guessing that my partner did get me the presents. He is one of the only three who knew about my obsession with this little creatures. Normally I would drain all the poison out of them and would left them to die. But well... I somehow enjoyed the idea of keeping this little thing as a pet. Perhaps I can turn it into a summon. But let's leave this for later. I named the little one Sasori.

The second present I got were a bunch of flowers. Normally I would threw them away. Truth to be told I'm not the type of girl like Konan who happened to like getting flowers. Which reminds me. I just saw Pein caring a huge bouquet of scilla. If I remember right, they mean somethings like 'forgive me'. He must have made Konan angry at him. Deserves him right for taking my little herb garden away, because I put poison in Kakuzu's food.

But back to the flowers I got. Adeniums. Perhaps the only flowertype I like because it's good to use as basic for my poisons. Otherwise I like how the look. They remind me of better times in Suna-gakure before it turns bad. I don't ask how he knew I would like him... That would be embarissing.

The last present was... well it wasn't just for me. It was for both of us. One hour after we all had a piece of Konan's cake, he dragged me out of the lair. He didn't answer my question until we were standing on the trainigsfield. A big clay bird of his was waiting there. Deidara lifted me up and jumped on the bird. I didn't know why... but a little scream escaped my lips.

The next thing I knew we were in the air. He didn't let go of me. One of his arms stayed around me, while he searched something in his pocket. A box of chocolate landed in my lap. "I hope I got the right ones", he had told me. I just starred at him. My cheeks felt like they were burning. A cheeky smile appeared on his face and then he said: "Looks like I did everything right to make my favourite, little redhead happy."

I couldn't look at him after that. I just shove one of the chocolate pieces into his mouth to shut him up.

But now... I guess I can say that he did make me happy. Perhaps next year I'll get him something nice, too.

_"Oi, Sari. You have to see this. Konan is giving Leader-sama a piece of her mind, un." Sari looked up from her diary and shut it fast as she noticed her blonde partner. Deidara tilted his head and looked at the book. The readhead stood up and grabbed the blonde's hand to drag him out of her room. A small red blush on her cheek. _

I hope you like it ^^ If there are any mistakes feel free to correct me.


End file.
